Missing Laughter
by Aoi
Summary: Remus is missing the golden years and the laughter that was with them, when Sirius shows up with news of Voldemort's return. It's a lot better than it sounds.


Missing Laughter

Missing Laughter

_ _

_Disclaimer: Sirius and Remus belong to JK Rowling. The rabbits and house are mine_.

Remus awoke to see the word 'because' right in front of his eyes.His first thought was that it was very cold for the Hogwarts Library.Then he remembered.It had just been a dream.A dream of the old gang still at Hogwarts, still innocent, still together.God, he missed those days.James and Sirius coming up with plot after plot.Getting caught and Sirius' "Shut up, Moony!" when he pointed out how it would have worked if Sirius hadn't done whatever. And the laughter that had always followed.He missed the laughter most of all. 

He sat up and glanced around the tiny cottage he now called home.He had built it after leaving Hogwarts, as far from another human as he could.It was tiny, but still seemed empty, with just his few books, bed, and a stove for warmth.He must have dropped off last night.He was still seated at the table, a book on unusual curses open in front of him.The book, a birthday present from Sirius, reminded him of the noise he had heard just before wakening, a faint, probably nonexistent, scratching.

" Face it, Moony, you need to get out.You're even talking to your self."He said, stretching, feeling exhausted and foolish.Then the scratching came again, it was louder and accompanied by a whine.Not even thinking, he walked to the door and pulled it open.A huge black dog gave a broad grin and sauntered in.It walked to the table and took a seat.It transformed and Sirius smiled at his friend, who was gaping at him.

" Close your mouth, Remus.The door'd be good too.Though I doubt anyone will come by.This place is in the middle of nowhere, Moony."He grabbed an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the table and downed it." I can understand want privacy, but this is ridiculous."Remus closed the door and walked over to the table.

" It's quiet and it's safer this way.What are you doing here, Sirius?I thought you were back at Hogwarts."Sirius' half happy expression went to one of fear, loathing, and rage.He set his third apple on the table and slumped back in his chair, closing his eyes.Remus waved his wand and another chair appeared.He took it and rested his arms on the table and his chin on them.

"He's back."Sirius said, his voice flat.Remus felt little shock.He did get the Daily Prophet and the signs had been clear to anyone with experience.Sirius opened his eyes and they bored into Remus', black holes."Harry saw it happen."He said, his voice horse.Remus stared at him." You know he was in the Tournament.He won, tied with the other Hogwarts champion.But Mad Eye was really Barty Crouch with the polyjuice potion and..."

Remus sat back in his chair.He had not moved during Sirius' telling of the Tournament and the horror-filled events that had followed it, except to get Sirius water.

" God, he is so like James."Remus said, his voice soft.Sirius looked up and gave a faint smile.

" Yes.That night, when he told us everything, he just sat there.He didn't ask to wait, he didn't stop.Not until the part..."Sirius stopped, he set his elbows on the table and buired his face in his hands.Remus reached a hand out and set it on his friend's shoulder.

" So Dumbledore wants the old crew?"He asked after a few moments.Sirius nodded.

" The entire order."Remus worked up a smile.

" Well then, Padfoot, I'd suggest a long sleep, food, and a bath."He added, wrinkling his nose.Sirius managed a faint smiled.

" That sounds better than you know, Moony.Who first?"Remus smiled.

" You for the bath, I'll fix some food."Sirius started to speak, but Remus continued." Mundungus, if you meant the order."Sirius' smile turned genuine. Very small, but still real.

" Alright.I hope you have some scissors around here, I could use a trim."Remus nodded to a cupboard.

" Over there.And I have to go make the calendar."Remus' smile was slightly larger." Sirius Black, wanting to cut his hair?What next?A broom that can fly to the moon?"Sirius grabbed the pillow of the bed and threw it at his friend.

" Shut up, Moony."

Several rabbits that had managed to gather the courage to enter the garden behind the house raced off as laughter echoed through the woods.


End file.
